


Beside You...

by Marichatgirl21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichatgirl21/pseuds/Marichatgirl21
Summary: When Marinette loses Alya and Adrien loses Nino as a result of Lila’s lies. What will happen when Marinette and Adrien grow closer together? Will certain feelings grow?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, adrienette, marichat - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU! Based a week after the episode “Chameleon” But where Lila does make good on her threat to take away Marinette’s friends. But she only ends up brining Marientte and Adrien closer together than ever before. Please tell me what you think in the comments!

It had been only a week since Lila had returned to the school. And she had promised Marinette that she was going to make her lose her friends.

And well...let’s just say Lila finally managed to do what she said she would. She had finally only after week upon her return had managed to take away Alya from Marinette.

After telling Alya more lies about her knowing Ladybug and willing to get the Ladyblogger a interview from the famous Superhero. And after Marinette tried to tell Alya that Lila was lying.

Alya had sided with Lila saying Marinette was just jealous off the attention Lila gave Adrien. But that wasn’t true...

Sure she was jealous at first. But after calling out Lila’s lies as Ladybug, she felt a little guilty and tried to apologize but it seemed Lila didn’t want to forgive her. And now she hated Ladybug with a great passion. 

And now Marinette could only watch as Lila took her old seat and sat beside Alya who smiled at the girl not even sparing Marinette a second glance.

After everything that has happened. Marinette started to change little by little. She no longer seemed to smile anymore, and if she did it was either fake or acting.

Because she didn’t want anyone to notice the pain she felt at being abandoned by her best friend. As well as being ignored by most of her friends. After everything she had done for them too....it really hurt...

And she didn’t even stutter around Adrien anymore. She didn’t want him to think she was weird so she had managed to stop after only a few days.

As Marinette sat by herself in the back row. She was so busy on thinking about what to do about Lila. That she didn’t seem to notice, Adriens concerned expression on his face as he entered the classroom.

Adrien wasn’t blind he knew that ever since Lila had returned from who knows where. Marinette had began to distance herself from everyone including him.

And it hurt him to see the nicest girl he had ever known who would help anyone in need. To suddenly act distant and emotionally unstable.

He knew that the smiles she gave him now every time he asked her if she was okay were fake. He always wore the same smile during his photo shoots, so he knew she had been lying to him.

And to be honest he knew Lila had a major part to play in whatever was bothering Marinette. He knew as well as Ladybug that Lila was a liar.

He knew that she had been lying right when he met her. And he had decided to just stay out of it and leave well enough alone.

There was a whole lot that Adrien could stand. But what he could not stand was the fact that Lila had apparently taken away Alya from Marinette. But she had also managed to take Nino from him as well.

Now Nino sided with Lila with everything. Heck he had even believed Lila when she had said she was best friends with Ladybug after she had saved her.

And he knew that was far from the truth. As Ladybug right in front of him had said she had never once saved Lila’s life nor was she her friend. And that she didn’t like being lied about. 

But what finally pushed the poor boy to the edge of his seat was the fact because of Lila’s lies. She had managed to make Marinette distant and unlike her cheerful self. 

And it broke him to see her in so much pain even though she tries to desperately cover it up from her remaining friends.

But today is the day he was hoping to see the real Marinette again. The one he came to know over the last few months. The one who tried to save him from his fans to be able to see the movie with his mother in it.

And the one who always wore a smile for him, whenever he was having a bad day. And the one who made him laugh. And the one who managed to cheer up his alter ego Chat Noir when Ladybug didn’t show up to the date he had planned.

And if nobody else was going to fight to bring the old Marinette back. He would...starting now.

So instead of sitting in his usual seat besides Nino who was busy talking with Alya and Lila he walked past them much to their confusion.

But he ignored them and walked to the back of the classroom until he was right in front of Marinette who seemed to be in her own little world as she stared off into space.

”Hey, Marinette.” Adrien smiled, as he took a seat beside her. “Mind if I sit with you?”

Marinette was startled for just a moment at Adriens sudden appearance. But with a small nod she sent him a smile.

”Sure, but don’t you usually sit next to Nino?” Marinette couldn’t help back ask. As Adrien took his spot beside her. “I mean-“

”He’s too busy believing in her lies.” Adrien cut her off, and Marinette looked at him in surprise and then glanced down at Lila who was now glaring at her darkly. 

“Wait...you know that-“ Marinette tried to say. But Adrien beat her to it.

”That she’s a liar?” Adrien asked, raising a brow at the confused girl. “Yeah I’ve known even before Ladybug called her out on them.”

Marinette was surprised to say the least. At least someone besides her knew that Lila was a liar. So with a small sigh she sent him a fake reassuring smile.

And that only made Adriens stomach clench. He wanted to see her real smile. The one that always managed to cheer up him, whenever he was in his civilian form or as his alter ego, Chat Noir.

Maybe he’d have to get more closer to her than he thought he would. He didn’t mind one bit about spending more time with than he did with Nino.

After all Lila had managed to take him away and he knew she had also taken Alya from Marientte.

And he knew that Marinette needed someone to help bring the real her back out the shell she had managed to make around herself. And if that only person was going to be him...then so be it.

So clearing his throat. And thinking about what to say to her he scratched the back of his neck.

”So, you want to hang out after school?” Adrien asked, and Marinette looked at him with a raised brow of complete shock. “I mean I’m free today no photo shoot or anything. I can maybe swing by your place and play mega strike lll.”

The old Marientte would have blushed or was even squealed from happiness. But this Marinette just sent him a small hesitant smile and nodded her head.

”Okay, Mega Strike lll it is.” She replied, and Adrien smiled at realizing her smile seemed more real then the fake one she had been wearing. 

At least he was slowly getting somewhere with her. So he sent a smile back before Mrs. Bustier entered and started the class.

Adrien must have drifted off about his thoughts about how to bring the real Marinette back because he was startled as the bell rang loud and clear.

And when it rang. Marientte was quick to pack up her stuff and high tail it to the door. Adrien was confused until he noticed that Lila had been approaching their desk. As if she was about to say something.

Adrien sent her a small glare. But she seemed to ignore it and quickly made her way back to Alya and Nino who had been waiting for her by the class door.

Speaking of meeting up he knew he had to meet Marinette at her house. And In order to be there on time he had to make a run for it. 

But as he tried to head out the classroom door. A hand grabbed his arm in a almost vice like grip. Adrien sighed in irritation thinking it was Lila.

But when he turned around he was shocked to see, Alix Kubel looking at him sternly but worry seemed to outline her features.

”Alix what-“

”How is she?” Alix cut him off, when he titled his head in confusion she sighed in irritation. “Marinette you idiot, how is she?”

Adrien raised a brow in confusion. He guessed he wasn’t the only one who knew Marinette was acting unlike herself.

“Not great, but I’m planning on changing that,” Adrien explained, and Alix slightly loosened her grip on his arm. “So, judging of how your worried about Marientte. I take it you don’t believe in Lila’s lies?”

Alix just scoffed as if in disbelief. “Me believe in someone like Lila? Please, my brother lies to our father all the time. So don’t think I don’t know when someone is lying, Agreste.”

Adrien flinched slightly as she practically growled out his last name. But he greatly masked his fear of being punched by the girl who would he knew along with Ladybug would become the future Bunnyx and Ladybug and Chat Noirs most Trusted ally.

And he couldn’t help but wonder when Ladybug was going to give her the miraculous. Bunnyx did say she would sooner then they’d think. So maybe before next month? 

“Adrien!” Alix snapped suddenly, snapping her fingers in the boys face. “Pay attention!”

Adrien snapped up to attention. And gave Alix a sheepish smile. Before he looked back towards the door and then back at Alix who gave him a knowing smile 

“Go get her, boy.” She smirked, before giving him a hard punch to his shoulder for good luck. And Adrien Yelped in pain. “And don’t screw anything up with her or I will end you. Got it?”

Adrien instantly raised his hands up in defense of himself. “Got it, sheesh protective much”. 

Alix’s only response was a small glare. Before he quickly made his way out of the classroom and to Marinette’s bakery, hopefully she would already be there.

He just hoped that the Alix in the future wouldn’t be so hard with her punches. Because being punched by her now was very painful.

Meanwhile....

”I can’t believe I just bailed on him, Tiki!” Marinette exclaimed, throwing her hands up. As she paced around her room. “I mean who does that?!”

While the little red kwami just watched on in worry but she gave a small smile and tried to reassure her chosen.

”I’m sure he understands, Marinette,” Tiki said in a soothing voice. “And besides Adrien came to you because he’s worried about you. So why do you think he’ll be mad?”

Marinette just rose brow giving her a look of disbelief. “What part of I bailed on him, do you not understand?!”

Tiki just sighed. And was about to say something more when the sound of Marinette’s mothers voice calling from downstairs caught their attention.

”Marinette! Your friend, Adrien is here!” Sabine said, and Marinette froze and quickly scrambled to get the Mega Strike lll Game up and ready. “Do you want me to send him up?!”

Marinette was busy fumbling with her game controllers that she almost dropped them when her mother yelled again.

”Sure! Tell him to come on up!” Marinette replied back, before getting out one of her extra chairs for Adrien to sit on when he got here.

At least she didn’t have to worry about Adrien seeing the photos of him everywhere now. She had finally managed to take down the last photo of him just last week. As well as the photo with her and Alya as well. It just hurt too much right now to look at.

Just as she was about to head towards her bedroom door. It opened and Adriens head came up as he let himself in.

”So, still up for that rematch?” Adrien asked, as he finally managed to get onto her floor closing the hatch as he did so.

Marinette send him a real smile. Which made one spread across his face. 

“Only if you’re ready to lose, loser.” Marinette teased, and Adrien just gave her one of his famous Chat Noir smirks and winked.

”You’re on.”


	2. The Plan...

“Wow!” Adrien exclaimed, as he leaned back in his chair, while Marinette cheered herself on. “Three times in a row and you still manage to beat me. Great job Marinette.”

Marinette smiled and paused the game. Before the sound of her bedroom door being opened alerted them. 

There peeking from under the door were her parents, Tom and Sabine who were both holding plates filled with chocolate chip cookies and hotdogs.

”Hey! Sorry to interrupt you kids. But we wanted to check in and see if either of you were hungry.” Tom smiled, holding out his plate for Adrien to take while Sabine held hers to Marinette.

Both teens smiled thankfully and took their plates. And dived into their meals instantly. And both Tom and Sabine smiled at the two before heading back down the stairs to give them some privacy.

”These are great,” Adrien hummed, with his mouth full of a cookie. “I might need to learn your parents recipe.”

Marinette smiled back. As she took a small bite from her hotdog. “I could teach you sometime if you want? To bake them? Or even better to bake Macaroons.”

Adrien instantly beamed up at her offer. And swallowed his bite full of cookie. Before he moved on to his hot dog.

”That would be awesome, Marinette.” Adrien replied, taking a bite from his hotdog. “I’ll just have to book a day where I can come.”

Marinette grinned at him. Before setting her unfinished hotdog on her desk. Along with the unfinished cookies.

”Do you have photo shoots everyday?” She asked, and Adrien shook his head.

”Only on weekdays, weekends I’m off.” He replied reassuringly, and Marinette smiled in reply. “Which means I can probably come over this Saturday and bake with you.”

Marinette smiled as she took his controller from his hand. And placed it back next to her computer screen. Already done playing Mecha strike lll today as it was.

”So, what are your plans today?” Marinette asked, and she reached over to her unfinished plate and grabbed a cookie. “Because from what you’ve told me you don’t have any photo shoots today.”

Adrien nodded and set his plate. Which had only a cookie left, while the hotdog was already eaten. He used his fingers to wipe the crumbs from the cookies off his blazer and turned to give the girl his full attention.

”Right, about that there’s a reason why I came over,” Adrien started, already feeling nervous, at what he was going to say to her. “...I’ve noticed and so has Alix apparently, that you haven’t been yourself since Lila came back and I was worried that-“

”I can’t believe you actually noticed,” Marinette cut him off, which earned a furrowed confused brow from the model. “I mean I thought no one did but you and Alix? I’m surprised to say the least. I thought you all were to busy-“

”Listening to her lies?” Adrien cut her off. And Marinette nodded, avoiding eye contact. But Adrien sensing her discomfort gently placed both his hands onto her shoulders. “Don’t worry Marinette I didn’t believe her for a second I met her. Even before Ladybug ratted her out on them.

Marinette looked into his eyes and sent another real smile. As if his words comforted her. Before Adrien could react he was taken into Marinette’s arms. And he felt her start to shake.

“Marinette?” He whispered, wrapping his ales around her shaking form. “...It’s okay, everything it’s going to be okay. I promise you.”

Marinette started to sob, but her cries were muffled by his shirt. While Adrien tried to calm her down. By gently giving her back soothing circling motions.

Oh how he wouldn’t give to just transform into Chat Noir and Cataclysm Lila. It was very tempting, but he knew it would only make Marinette feel guilty. And he didn’t want to put that on her not when she was crying in his arms.

“After everything I did and do for them!” Marinette cried, and Adrien could only feel his anger and hatred for Lila grow even more with each passing word. “...I lost Alya and my friends because of her!”

Adrien sighed and gently rested just head into Marinette’s. And he breathed her in smelling the fresh scent of bakery goods. Must be from living at a bakery.

”Well you have me and Alix.” Adrien replied, once again rubbing soothing circles on the sobbing girls back. “And we will never abandon you.”

At that Marinette stopped sobbing for a moment and looked up into his emerald gaze and felt herself start to calm down at his words.

”You promise?” Marinette sniffed. And Adrien held up a hand that wasn’t holding her up to his side.

”I promise.” He vowed, holding up his hand. And Marinette slowly started to smile until the sound of Adriens phone going off meaning he just received a text message broke them apart.

”You’d better get that.” Marinette sniffed once more, whipping her eyes which were puffed up from crying. “It might be your dad.”

Adrien nodded and sighed hoping it wasn’t. Since he knew right now Marinette needed someone and that someone was him. But when he pulled out his phone and looked at his message he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Alix had texted him.

•Hey, sorry to interrupt which whatever is you and Marinette are doing. But how is she? I need the deets! ASAP! And if you’ve hurt her Agreste I’ll make your life a living nightmare!

Adrien chuckled at the message. And he could tell that Alix was very protective of Marinette. No wonder she made a good asset to Ladybugs and his team in the future.

”It’s Alix.” Adrien said, as he began to text back, and Marinette raised a brow. “She wanted to know how you were doing?”

Marinette felt her heart beat faster at how much Alix seemed to care. And she couldn’t help but think maybe, maybe it’s time she should give her the bunny miraculous. 

“Tell her I’m doing fine as of right now anyways.” Marinette replied and Adrien nodded before sending his message.

•Yeah she’s fine, after I calmed her down that is. She practically sobbed in my arms thinking we all abandoned her for Lila! And don’t worry I’m not going to hurt her not like Alya did.

“And send.” Adrien replied. Before he turned back to Marinette who was busy pulling up something on her computer screen. “What are you pulling up?”

Marinette sniffed but sent him a teasing grin that would even put his alter ego, Chat Noir, to shame.

”Try not to laugh challenge,” Marinette replied, before motioning him over. “Want to play?”

Giving her his famous Chat Noir grin he nodded and pulled up beside her. “Only if your ready to lose.”

Marinette just giggled. “You’re on.”

Meanwhile...

Angry ramping could be heard from the park. As Alix Kubdel began to give her speech of what was happing to Marinette to the other two classmates who didn’t believe Lila.

And those faithful friends were. Kim and Max who sat on a bench uncomfortably watching Alix skate in circles. How she was skating on the grass. Was something they would never no.

”Marinette was sobbing! Sobbing! Because of that little brat!” Alix exclaimed for what was like the fifth tenth time. ”When I get my hands on that little-“

”I calculate a hundred percent that you will be expelled for doing such a thing.” Max replied, pushing his glasses back to his face. He really needed to resize them.

But Kim rose a brow and gave a hearty laugh. “Oh come, Max.” Kim smiled, and Alix stopped skating to watch the small scene. “Why shouldn’t Alix give the little liar a scare? If I was a girl I would.”

Alix sent Kim a thankful smile. While Max just looked conflicted. “Thank you, Kim. At least somebody gets it.”

Max sighed but quickly though of something over and looked at Kim and Alix who were smiling at one another and decided to speak up.

”What if...what if we started a Marinette protection group?” Max asked, and Alix and Kim looked at him right when he said ‘protection’. “Like we could form a group of people who don’t believe Lila’s lies and form a protection group to protect Marinette. After all she would do the same for us why shouldn’t we do the same for her.”

Kim beamed and clamped a huge arm around Max. “Now you’re talking!” Kim smirked, as did Alix. “So when should we start this protection group and who either then us are in this group?”

Alix pondered on it for moment before she smiled and sent Kim a smirk. “Well we already know Adrien is in the group. And all three of us-“

”Four.” Max replied, counting his little robot companion. Who was busy charging at the moment in his room. Alix was confused but remembered his robot and nodded.

”So that makes five of us including Marinette herself.” Alix stated. And Kim gave Alix a reassuring smile and began to exercise. Being the athlete he was just like Alix. “And I think I should tell Adrien about it and see if he knows anyone who likes Marinette and wouldn’t abandon her.”

”Like Alya?” Kim replied, giving a disappointed frown. 

Alix nodded. “Just like Alya.” She then whipped out her phone and began to text Adrien telling him about their plan.

•Hey! Agreste, good news. I’ve got others who believe Marinette and don’t believe in Lila’s lies. Kim and Max and well Max’s robot. Don’t really count that as a human though. But we’ve decided as a group to protect Marinette. It will be called “Marinette’s protection group” I just wanted to know if you knew someone who would help us? Get back ASAP!

Alix sent the message and about five minutes later she received one back.

•Count me in! And I may know someone who would love to help us. Just give me time to talk to her about the situation and she’ll help us I’m sure of it.

Alix beamed and gave Kim and Max a reassuring smile. “Apparently there will be another member of our group soon.” She explained. “Adrien apparently trusts this girl to help us.”

Kim smirked back. “Looks like phrase two of our plan is complete.”

Alix quirked a brow. “Phrase two? What about phrase one?”

Max sighed obviously annoyed with the two athletes. “Phrase one was making the plan. Phrase two was getting our sources straight.”

Alix nodded in understanding and gave each of them a hopeful smile. “I just hope Adrien knows what he’s doing for our sakes that is. Especially Marinette’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think Adrien will ask for help? And can she be trusted? Please let me know who you think it is in the comments below.


End file.
